


Am I a Monster

by Dannybakugo



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Dream smp - Fandom
Genre: Its So cold, Philza not a good dad, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, im not good at tags, tommy angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannybakugo/pseuds/Dannybakugo
Kudos: 42





	Am I a Monster

Its so cold

Im so cold. 

Why is it so cold? 

Why can’t I be warm?

I miss them I miss them so much. 

Tubbo, Fundy, Quackity, my family, hell even Techno! 

I miss them! 

They don’t miss me 

But I want to be in their warm in embraces.  
But I shouldn’t want anything, that selfish of me. 

Oh how much I miss Philza hugs 

But he replaced you. 

I want to Hug Tubbo   
But he exiled you 

I wanna play Music with Wilbur 

But Wilbur is Dead 

I wanna Annoy Techno again

But you both betrayed each other

And So many others I wish I could see 

They hate you 

I know they do   
But so many people has hurt me 

But you deserve it, Didn’t you? 

Yes, I deserve their hate   
But I didn’t want to hurt anybody

But you did, You hurt so many people 

I didn’t want our friendship to be like Wilbur and Jschlatt

I didn’t want to become Wilbur 

You became so much worse 

You became a monster. 

N no, im not a monster 

Am I a monster?


End file.
